User talk:Jo The Marten
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satasfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re Animation exist in the models. Check it out. B-MAN 17:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) hey jo nice seeing you again after bein off the wiki for so long, i found you a nice gift, I managed to find a leaked The Passing poster that was secretly released when they put out the teasers. :D --†hê98¹³ 23:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) and to ruin my fun i get beaten to the punch >.> i agree, and i am glad that they changed the fallen survivor gameplay, because the old ver of it implodes into fire where it stands if killed, the newer ver drops ammo,medkits guns and DOESNT implode, plus it runs away from survivors so they have to chase it if they want the prize l4d3? seriously, l4d2 is probably the best ultiplayer experience you can have with friends, much better than call of duty! i was wondering wether you knew anything about l4d3, or if there is one. any info is truly appreciated. - drake lexus I HATE YOU I FRIGGIN HATE U U DUMB TURD STOP CHANGING THE STUFF I EDIT U ASS STOP BEING A DOUCHEBAG Hai! That is all-Wasteland timewaste guide srry the I HATE YOU thing was not me, my computer messed up seriously who wrote that just get rid of this section jo rocksLee2win 11:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) My RfA Just to let you know, I have made another RfA, in case you wanted to comment in some way. :)--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 02:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My biggest question about DLC Hi! Do you need Xbox Live to download a DLC in Xbox 360? yes you will need xbox live because you get it of the xbox marketplace Lee2win 11:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Link Error Just thought I would let you know the first link(User boxes can be found here!)on your new Personalizing your user page doesn't link correctly. Awesome stuff in that article btw. --JiNX Bloodfang 07:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Recurring Locations Hi Jo. Just a quick question. I was considering adding some store names to the Dead Center Mall page, like the recurring locations of "Taco Bucket" and "Koppel's". Wanted to see what you thought before I put a bunch of time into it if it was just going to be deleted. Didn't know if you admins would consider that superfluous. If you do that's totally cool, just let me know! Thanks!Nightmirage 20:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage Untrue In the silenced submachine gun, it says, "In real life, silencers take away power and range..." This is not a big issue, but I gone through countless games like this when silencing weapons takes damage away, I find that untrue that a bullet is a bullet, and silencers do not make bullets go any slower. But I know this is a Left 4 Dead Wiki and, it has no purpose to this website, and you may not care, and zombies will be ripped to shreds with any weapon. I find that a bullet fired from a gun at 5,000 ft. per second, even if it has a silencer will go through you. Im just tired of everyone believing that stupid allogation*. But what of it... no one else cares, its not a big deal I just what to know everyone's belief in this. P.S. I like your home page, nice work. RagingMutant 20:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING - Ignore this, my brother is an ass. Re: Untrue (Bullet Damage) Though my brother brings up a good question that I hate in other games. Do you think that silencers accually take damage away in real life? RagingMutant 20:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Bad Posts Jo, sorry about the two bad first posts I made =P. My eyes can be deceiving at times and from the first time I play, I always thought Louis was tall. And about the Smoker's tongue, it appeared brown in the dark but now I believe my color-blindness had gotten me.LoneWolfHBS5 04:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Unused or Rare animation Jo, have you seen this animation before? I once saw it in the SDK and I thought it was unused but it happened to me while messing around with noclip and got myself snatched by a Smoker.LoneWolfHBS5 17:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you pretty much go into that stance when a smoker grabs you anyway? >.> --Legofan94 17:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but Zoey was standing up and not being pulled as usual and notice that the red spotlight is there and nothing's behind her. I also took damage from that. LoneWolfHBS5 17:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :You said you were in noclip? Thats a classic outcome. Smokers can still grab you in noclip I think, but because your in no clip, you instantly get restrained, instead of getting dragged. I think that must be how it happened. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 17:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I always get snatched when a Smoker is around, even in noclip XD. Usually the typical drag animation plays but I think you're right. I guess this is a rare instance where this animation plays instead of the others. LoneWolfHBS5 17:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ive also seen it happen when a boomer explodes near a survivor gettin pulled. DeathMarineEK Steam userpage link I don't your link to your steam user page is accurate, cause ive tried typing in search and clicking the link and you dont show up though i have found venatorphile. GeneralOwnage55 19:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :so that was you! i thought it was someone else lol! sorry for the confusion. GeneralOwnage55 19:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Just to let you know, this entire weal (and every other weekend) im free from around 3pm to 6pm, meaning if you want to we could kick ass in l4d multiplayer. that is, if your not busy. GeneralOwnage55 19:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ellis and Zoey? Is Ellis really gonna fall for Zoey in The Passing? Really? Well, I cant argue with Valve for that but the problem is...its just not right. It would be kinda distracting if this happen not to mention a little dissapointing for all those Ellis fans out there. Please,please,please see to this immediately,Valve. Thanks! Hardcore Ellis Fan Cheeb 01:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Cheeb Old Survivors in The Passing? Will we play as the Old Survivors in The Passing, because all I see is play as the New Survivors? Plus, forgot* my last comment it was dumb and post me a link to the main trailer of The Passing. Thanks RagingMutant 03:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) re: stop Oh. Hadn't seen the edit to the infobox, and hadn't seen any edits on the Infectedc pages, so I never would have guessed. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 23:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) One of the developers said that 8 player coop was a possibility, but there would'nt be 8v8 verses. DeathMarineEK Image in the signature. Well, I created a little image for my signature (honestly, I saw yours, and I wanted one, they're awesome! :3 ). But I've got a problem, I made the signature using the /Signature page, then copying the code and put it into the preferences/signature. I used HTML code, and then uploaded the little image. The problem is that when I post something and leave my signature I leave a new image in the place I posted, making that the little image link to ALL the places I leave my signature. How can I fix that? Thank you! LaZa 23:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Box ad on main page Hi Jo. Wikia will be activating the 300x250 box ad on the main page any day now, but before that happens, I wanted to slightly modify the main page formatting (add tags) so that the box ad won't push all the content down. Since you guys have that big Welcome area at the top, the simplest way to modify the page is to use the column tags just on that section. View the test page I made to see what it'll look like. Essentially, the only difference will be that the Welcome section will be "squeezed" to allow room for the extra ad. Everything else on the page will appear exactly the same. I wanted to run it by you first, so please reply on my talk page with any comments/questions you have after reading this message. Once you've it the green light, I'll transfer the modification to the real main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) role playing i wanna create a role playing game based on left 4 dead. I will do a create job, check my wiki to see. Thanks.-JosephFrost0304 Vandal 89.207.208.3<-This person was vandalising some articles earlier. Thought i'd just let you know. GeneralOwnage55 12:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Stanchrisradu 18:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Hi! Hi! My name is Stanchrisradu and I like editing. I come from the Combine Overwiki, where a big strain of infection hit almost all the site and blocked many users. I ran from there but I return there for Half Life supplies. I came here to cure the Infected articles and I like throwing a pipe Image on them. Please do not show you are Infected and do not block me. And if I put a bad image or something, reply. THX. Oh! Good for him. >:D xo.Christa.xo 05:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Profiles Hey, I'm, errmmm..."new" here. (New as in, just made an account, but i;m the guy you had the discusiion about people getting torn in half with. ;) ) And I was wondering how to get one of those shnazzy info-box type things you and several others guys have on their page, as well as those cool "This user likes etc." Things. Thanks, Inferi-Oro 20:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) The Passing is there an exact date when it is coming out?Ilikethemets 22:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) lol I laughed at your response about people may be confused to see a huge picture of Smoker's butt XD. that was in time, cuz I already was thinking about adding a picture of Spitter's butt (which is obviously 10x grosser). now I'll remember it's inappropriate. Urik Kane 21:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Little question Where are Five and Stigma? I haven't seen then for a while, actually, I haven't seen anyone from the old times for a while. I hope they still alive, though. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 01:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :That means there is a new admin place, huh? Btw, I'm retiring. The wikia has changed. Looks like the releasing of L4D2 took all my editing enthusiasm, because L4D and L4D2 aren't funny anymore and I'm often playing TF2. Cya around girl! Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 03:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question. Is there a certain milestone you have to reach to vote on featured articles? Like, another wiki I was on required 100 mainspace edits before you could vote, or even comment. With love, MrJoe. 22:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) IDK how to make a link in my name 2 my page, can somebody tell me how? DeathMarineEK Vandal Some one vandalised the main page earlier, heres the ip address 82.28.177.189 just in case he does it again. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 16:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New page I just saw this page by someone called Zoy, which had information we had already written down and horrible spelling. The link is here: http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles VaultGuru 15:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Article Protection. There have been several majors vandalizations of the witch page, all by unregistered users. I came from a wiki in which a lock could be put on certain articles, forcing you to register to edit it. It really cut down the vandalism. I was wondering if we could get something like that here? With love, MrJoe. 22:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm starting to feel like the entire wiki may need to undergo semi-protected status so only usernames can edit the wiki, haha. Sera404 02:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) vandalizing of bill's page the user "Lo pixle ol" has been editing things like "bill likes dicks" and a few other things i had to undo. i think he also created a new page that says that some nigger zombies were cut. something like that. i would look into that. IchigoKitty 01:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He is also vandalizing The Parish page. With love, MrJoe. 01:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) seems like the user "Residentevilrules" has also been doing the same things to zoey and francis' pages. probably same dude. probably will go after the other pages after i post this. IchigoKitty 01:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) User of the month? Again, I keep talking about things that happened on a wiki I came from. Sorry about that. But more to the point, one of the things they used to do was have a user of the month that would be nominated by others users and voted upon by other users, using the same voting format as the Featured Article votes. they would write a bit about themselves and be feature on the front page, like the featured article. I was wandering if we could start something like that here. I would be willing to do anything to help. I understand if you can't, but I think theres some spectacular users on here who deserve recognition. With love, MrJoe. 01:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :On my wiki, I just make little awards, so there's no risk of it turning into a competition. Sort of like Wikipedia Barnstars. Food for thought. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 19:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wowzers Hello Jo. Just wanted to say you're doing a fantastic job with this wiki. I inherited Zombiepedia a few months back, and while I'm starting to pick up the markup language and a few CSS/image tricks, I've got a long way to go before I make that wiki look as great as this one. Any pointers or edits you might make would be very much appreciated. I would volunteer my services, but even though I've been playing both games since release, and have been active on the Steam Forums, I really don't see much that I can contribute right now, because everything seems pretty tight here. I will swing by from time to time though. Thanks! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 19:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Image Question May I host a copy of '''File:Specials s.jpg' on zombiepedia? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 20:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) QUESTION. Hi. Can you headshot or easily kill a Witch with a Magnum pistol? ChristaTheGreat 10:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 3 page created again. Someone made a page saying that a Left 4 Dead 3 is coming. I believe it is a candidate for deletion. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_dead_3%3F LoneWolfHBS5 11:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandal. 24.141.252.162. Removing content from pages. With love, MrJoe. 01:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 69.254.91.33 <------ Vandal who destroyed the Left 4 Dead 2 page LoneWolfHBS5 13:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) User:Left4DeadFan keeps inputting false or unverified data. Please have a word with him or her. --Sera404 14:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Colour of changes in edit. Is it possible to change the colour from red to something brighter? I happen to be colourblind and struggling to see changes made in edits. LoneWolfHBS5 11:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Left4DeadFan Check my talk page (and his if you want to). He's been having a "discussion" with me. Imperialscouts 19:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Please block that guy. He's making incorrect edits all the time and threatening people. Not kosher.Nightmirage 19:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you can't check his talk page, he deleted what I said to him. Imperialscouts 20:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) He's had 'words' with me too on my User talk page (check history for his 'comment'), though I just undo'd it. Only thing I can suggest at the time is to watch his contributions, check for inconsistancy or false or unverified data and edit or undo it. --Sera404 22:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC)